Suddenly Gapping
by EternalStarBlaze
Summary: Yukari brings Chen to Eientei for assistance from Eirin, but what is the Youkai of Gaps's true purpose?


A small gap appeared suddenly in a small room within Eientei, the residence of a certain Miss Eirin Yagokoro. A few moments passed before not one, but two people emerged from the gap: Yukari and Chen Yakumo. Yukari held an unconscious Chen in her arms as she began to address the Lunarian medical prodigy.

"It seems we have need of your services again, Eirin," Yukari calmly spoke. "Chen has come across some...unfortunate misfortune. If you're not busy..." Eirin glanced over at Yukari, slightly surprised by the rather sudden appearance of the youkai and her shikigami. Noticing Chen's unconscious state, she gets up from her desk and walks over to take a quick look.

"Hmm...I will need to examine her more thoroughly. Place her on the examination table over there while I gather my instruments." Yukari did as Eirin instructed and placed her on the table, pacing back a few steps to give Eirin room to work. Eirin returned with a few medical instruments and swiftly began the examination. "While I'm looking her over, would you mind explaining to me what happened?"

"Well," Yukari began hesitantly, "she was just 'playing around' with some rough youkai." Eirin let out an exasperated sigh, slightly annoyed by Yukari's apparent cryptism. "Let's just say they got a little too rough."

"So it would seem, considering the injuries Chen suffered are rather severe. Not life-threatening, of course, but they will take time to heal." The doctor quickly put her tools away and began preparing the medicine. "It would be nice to know why she is constantly needing treatment, however. You have brought her in quite a lot as of late."

Yukari walked over beside Eirin and whispered quietly in her ear, "it would be best if you left matters of the Moon to me, my dearest doctor." Eirin stopped and stiffened up at the mention of the Moon, but only for a brief moment. She angrily resumed her task, mumbling out a half-hearted reply. A mischevious smirk spread across Yukari's face, knowing that she struck a nerve.

"Here, take it and leave," Eirin told Yukari sternly as she forcefully shoved the medicine into Yukari's hands. "I have no idea what you are doing, but I do not care enough about the Moon any longer to get involved. Just take better care of your tools in the future or I will have to start charging you much more for my services."

"Oh, but I am taking excellent care of my subordinates, Eirin. After all, you are getting paid pretty well as it is, aren't you," Yukari mentioned as she walked over next to Chen.

"Are you insinuating that I am one such subordinate, Yukari?"

"Are you so certain of yourself that you aren't?"

"How insulting."

"It wouldn't be if you understood the relationships I hold with my subordinates. You should consider yourself lucky I view you as one, despite any official business being contrary to the notion."

"Such arrogance. I only serve Kaguya, no one else. You would do well to remember that."

"You speak as though I ever forgot such a thing. You would do well to remember that."

"Stooping so low as to mock me? How absurd. I don't even have time for this." Eirin walked over to her desk and sat back down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do on my experiments. Unless you intend to assist me by being a test subject, I suggest you leave."

Yukari's eyes widened with excitement. "Well, if it's a test subject you want, I may be available a bit later. I will return when I have some free time and you can play with me all you want." With that, she picked up Chen and opened a gap to leave.

"Yukari," Eirin began hesitantly. "Please take care of yourself until then. I don't want to see you on that examination table as anything other than a possible test subject." Yukari smiled in Eirin's direction, despite the fact that the Lunarian didn't turn away from her desk.

"Don't worry yourself, dear. I'll be fine. Take care yourself now." With that, Yukari stepped into the gap and left Eirin to her mysterious work.


End file.
